1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds which belong to 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamides. The compounds of this invention show growth inhibitory activities on plants and also antiinflammatory activity.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Some compounds belonging to 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamides are found in literatures.
In Bull. Acad. Pol. Sci., Ser. Sci. Chim. 23(11), 901 (1975), Zankowska-Jasinska. W. et al., reported on N-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,2,6-triphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide and 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-N,2,6-triphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide . In Zesz. Nauk. Uniw. Jagiellon., Pr. Chim, 21., 141 (1976), Zankowska-Jasinska. W. et al., reported on 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-N,2,6-triphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide, 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-N,1,2,6-tetraphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxaminde, 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-N,1-diphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide.
In Yakugakuzassi, 101, 40 (1981), Kato et al. reported on four compounds, namely N-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamide, 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-N-phenyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyridinecarboxa mide, 1,4-dihydro-N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyri dinecarboxamide and N-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrid inecarboxamide, as one of the studies on reactivity of ketene derivatives but they did not refer to utility thereof. Canadian Pat. No. 1,115,278 [and also J. B. Pierce et al, J. Med. Chem. 25, 131 (1982)], there are disclosed 4-pyridone compounds possessing antiinflammatory activity, i.e., 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-N,1-diphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide, N,1-dibutyl-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamide, N,1-didodecyl-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamide, N-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-ethyl-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarbox amide, etc.
Cephalosporins which contain a partial structure of 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamide are known as medicine in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. Sho 54(1979)-24892, Sho 51(1976)-43783 and Sho 51(1976)-48686.
On the other hand, 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxylic acid derivatives as compounds which show plant growth regulating activity, especially chemical hybridizing activity, are known in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. Sho 52(1977)-144676 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,142) and Sho 57(1982)-114,573 (see also E. P. 40,082). However, plant growth inhibitory agents whose active ingredients are 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamide as in the formula (I) shown below are not known.